Doug Didn't Do It
Doug Didn't Do It is the second part of the fifth episode of the first season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis When Mr. Bone's Der Grosser Yodelmeister Trophy is stolen, the Vice Principal goes on the case to find it. But when Doug finds out it's in his locker, there is a puzzle: Could Doug really be the one who did it? He certainly doesn't remember doing anything of the sort... Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Hi. It's me, Doug. You know what I hate? I hate practical jokes...especially when I wind up on the wrong side of one. The next scene shows the school during the night where a mysterious hand grabs Mr. Bone's trophy sitting on top of the cabinet. The next day, the news about the stolen trophy is later announced over the school, and to Doug's horror, the trophy is seen inside his locker. Main episode Doug realizes that he has been framed for robbery, and all the evidence was pointed at him as Roger mocks him, telling him that "possessions is nine-tenths of the law" regardless of whether the person was framed or actually committed the crime. Doug's imagination: Doug is now in trial and Mr. Bone tells the judge that the trophy was found in Doug's locker and declares him guilty. But Mr. Dink objects and tells the judge that it's the jury's decision on whether Doug is guilty or not. Roger is revealed to be the jury and declares Doug as guilty. His punishment is that he has to do six months of hard laboring at Lamar Bone's school of yodeling. The judge also adds how this crime will taint Doug's permanent record. Mr. Bone later announces that the students should go to their lockers for a surprise inspection to catch the thief who stole his trophy, as well as sending the person to an eternity of detention. So Doug hides the trophy behind his shirt before Mr. Bone can search his locker. Luckily for Doug, the school bell rings and the students get back to their class. Back at home, when Doug asks Judy what to do with the trophy, Judy suggests begging for mercy, but Doug says the last guy who tried that is still in detention. So she suggests pleading in sanity. But Doug states that Skunky Beaumont had to see the guidance counselor daily due to that. So Judy suggests telling the truth, to which Doug finally agrees to. Doug's imagination: Doug earns a honorable kid award by Mayor White and everyone cheers for him. Mr. Bone also gives Doug the rest of the school year off and the people continue to cheer for him. The next day, Doug puts the trophy inside his bag back in his locker and says that he will give it back to Mr. Bone after class. After Doug leaves, Roger writes an anonymous note to Mr. Bone, telling him to search locker #47, which the assistant principal complies to. But Doug has already taken the trophy out of his locker to tell Mr. Bone the truth, only to realize that he will never believe him. Doug's imagination: Mr. Bone is prancing around Doug, who is tied to a chair, telling him that he doesn't buy the "telling the truth" tactic one bit. Doug tries to convince Mr. Bone that he was framed. But the vice principal doesn't believe him. He shows Doug a comic book of Man-O-Steel Man and later his permanent record, which he tears apart in confetti. Doug then attempts to get rid of it by flushing it down the toilet of the restroom, but to no avail. He puts the trophy (which is in the bag with his name on it) back outside Mr. Bone's office. By the time Mr. Bone searches his locker, the trophy is gone, much to Roger's disappointment. When Doug finds Roger searching through his locker, it becomes clear to him that Roger was the one who planted the trophy in his locker to frame him. Later, Mr. Bone catches Doug in the act in the middle of the class due to discovering his name on the bag the trophy was in and demands Doug to report to his office. There, he gives Doug some towels to polish all 305 of his trophies. As he leaves to get more polish, Roger comes in and tells Doug not to tell on him. Doug promises, saying no one will believe him anyway. As Roger takes a seat in Mr. Bone's chair and sets his feet on the desk, he brags about his conspiracy to steal the trophy from Mr. Bone's office, oblivious to the fact that his feet is on the P.A. intercom button(Doug does try to warn him But roger refuses Listen)/ and that he is bragging about his heist over the loudspeaker as the entire school is listening, including Mr. Bone who hears this and catches Roger in the act, which made the latter scream like a girl. Knowing the truth, Mr. Bone is enraged at nearly punishing an innocent student and makes Roger polish his trophies after school instead and the final trophy to polish is his ponderous first place trophy. The episode ends with Doug writing his latest event in his journal writing that the only thing worse than being the butt of a practical joke is the person who actually did it! Roger is back at the school polishing the enormous trophy while Mr. Bone yodels to the music that won him the trophy. Characters *Doug Funnie *Mr. Bone *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Judy Funnie *Porkchop *Roger Klotz *Ms. Wingo Trivia *The second time that Skunky Beaumont is mentioned. He is also heard through the guidance door. *While Roger searches through Doug's locker, a Spanish book is seen on the top shelf, suggesting that Doug could be taking Spanish. *When Mr. Bone is doing a surprise locker inspection, the amount of lockers and the order the students are in keeps changing during each shot. Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Doug not chasing Porkchop